


Sake

by Kharons_Shotgun



Series: HURTS: Puma & Fly [8]
Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 2011年首張專輯巡迴途中，一瓶清酒與一窗夜景。Puma & Fly紀念刊番外。





	Sake

**Author's Note:**

> 文中套用了先前短篇們的部分設定（尤其是Double Happiness）但單獨閱讀也可。  
> 風格與七年前大不相同，OOC注意。  
>   
>   
> 

  


“Time waits for no one,  
So do you want to waste some time,  
Oh, oh tonight?”  


Hurts, “Illuminated"

  
  
  
  
　　「關上窗，太冷了。」  
  
　　Adam喊出這句話時，人還窩在保溫爐旁。他一手輕扶酒瓶，另一手調整溫度鈕，似是再專注不過的科學實驗家，手中是燒瓶與攪拌棒。  
  
　　Theo正在落地窗旁晃蕩，任微風自氣密窗口的細縫鑽襲室內，全然沒有聽令行動的意思。東京夜景極美。漆黑中有無數光點在地表綻放，如宇宙星河某一角的鏡像：一座建立在虛無星子中的幾何都市。「除非你關上窗，否則我們永遠喝不了這瓶酒，」Adam又說。他緩慢旋轉手腕，想找到最合適的放置點。酒瓶在爐內順時針搖晃，猶如音樂盒中的芭蕾舞伶。  
  
　　「沒人說清酒不能喝冷的，」Theo稍微偏過頭，讓冷風親吻臉頰，「我們可以假裝它是白酒——味道奇特的白酒。沒人會加熱白酒。」  
  
　　「但你記得她們怎麼說的，Theo，」Adam抬頭：「難道你不想試試當地文化？再說你從來不愛喝白酒。」  
  
　　「這你就錯了，我愛喝任何酒。」Theo抬手拉動橫把，將窗縫闔上，「看你擺弄電器是一種樂趣，何況房內溫度太高了，」他回頭，問：「酒熱得如何？」  
  
　　「多虧你的幫助，依然冰冷。」Adam放開酒頸，向後一坐，從蹲姿改成盤腿。他像個孩子窩在地板上，為了屈就插頭位置而回到童年時光，可惜他手中的不是玩具車或塑料英雄，而是一瓶七百毫升的酒水與難解電器。  
  
　　Adam從不求救，他只是看向Theo，用他始終如一的一號表情。  
  
　　Theo折了折袖口，挪步到保溫爐旁。「也許我們該再翻一次那本日語簡易教學。我相信它在“謝謝”與“明天見”中間有穿插一頁，上面寫滿了加熱日本酒的所有資訊。」  
  
　　「又或許你可以致電給樓下那位說英語的櫃檯人員，請他解釋這些按鈕。」  
  
　　「啊，但我若打了電話，你就得擔起別的事了——平衡，Adam，我們的規則。」  
  
　　Adam繼續用那個表情瞪Theo，可惜他的夥伴已經免疫太久了，他自己也明白規矩不可被破壞。「明日上機時，我可以幫你跟空服人員要水。」Adam提議。  
  
　　「不，那只需要一句 “Water, please.” 接下來這通電話肯定不只一句話，我們還會交談好一陣子，討論那些費解的操作細節，」Theo停頓，思考了兩秒，又說：「除非你接下來每一次都幫我要水，直到整場巡迴結束為止。」  
  
　　「那是不會發生的，Theo。」  
  
　　「好吧，我也接受其他提議。」  
  
　　「而當你這麼說的時候，你心裡已經有答案了。」同樣太過理解夥伴的Adam眯起雙眼，幾乎可想見對方接下來會是什麼表情。  
  
　　果然，Theo翹起一邊嘴角，雲淡風輕地問：「回家後，你負責繳房租？」  
  
　　「那至少得等到八月——老天，為什麼我們不能直接匯款給她？」  
  
　　「噢，你知道如何從東京匯款到曼徹斯特？」  
  
　　「我們可以問什麼人，總會有人知道的。我們可以問我們的經紀人，或是那位臨時聘僱的日語翻譯。」  
  
　　「但在那之前我們得先搞定這瓶酒，而你甚至不願意打客服電話。我們總有一天得來治治你那在外人面前太過內向的性格，Anderson先生，總有一天。你不能總是讓我當說話的那一方，這不公平。」  
  
　　「但我以為你的工作就是發聲？」  
  
　　「我現在下班了。我得在工作以外的時間保養嗓子。」  
  
　　Adam只好繼續瞪他，希望用視線在那毫無破綻的微笑上燒出兩個洞。  
  
　　Theo繼續笑，沒心沒肺地。  
  
　　最終，樂手舉起雙手表示投降，任Theo再度贏下一場戰役。電器被Theo抬至床頭話筒前，一人一物準備共同解開那一道道被印在金屬外殼上的字謎。  
  
　　Adam沒動，他只是等待，雙腿依然盤在地板上不願起來。他們是與世無爭的小島，但偶爾、偶爾，也需要來自遠方的協助。就像現在，Theo一邊閱讀話筒旁那張撥號告示，一邊按下連接大廳櫃檯的數字鍵。接通後，他先是裝模作樣地用日文說了句「不好意思」再娓娓道來他與保溫爐之間的難解矛盾。Adam能聽見話筒中傳來溫和女音，與Theo的輕聲附和交織在一起。「轉到三十五度，是嗎？」他問，接著又說：「藍色按鈕。好的，謝謝。」  
  
　　才剛掛掉電話，Adam就忍不住問：「為什麼我們不用熱水壺煮了這瓶酒？不用煮滾，熱了就好。」  
  
　　「藍色按鈕，你聽見了，」Theo走回來，將那小東西插上電，「先按一次電源，加入熱水至七分滿，轉到三十五度，再按下藍色按鍵，就這麼簡單。」  
  
　　「我依然認為熱水壺是個好主意。」  
  
　　「但味道會變質的，Adam，而且她說我們只需要等待幾分鐘，這並不長。」  
  
　　「熱水壺只需要三十秒，Theo。」  
  
　　「別犯懶，酒鬼。你會毀了這瓶禮物的。」  
  
　　Adam不作聲，默默看Theo將酒瓶放回爐內，輕巧地戳弄那些按鍵。突然，那雙手停下來了。  
  
　　「怎麼？」Adam問。  
  
　　「熱水，她說要隔水加熱保溫。」Theo嘆氣：「好吧，看來我們得用上那水壺了。」  
  
　　這下Adam揚起笑容，往身後一倒去拉開櫥櫃，從一堆瓷杯跟茶包中拖出那個笨重的物體。「你可以把酒直接倒進來，我說真的。」起身前，他不忘再次提議。  
  
　　「去煮水就是了，Anderson。」Theo白了他一眼。  
  
　　旅館浴室不大，洗手檯邊緣甚至帶有有斑斑水漬。他們已經巡迴了一半場次，卻依然像所有節儉的旅客只訂廉價套房。然而，在一間又一間的小旅館輾轉流浪仍是種奢侈。Adam拿洗手皂清潔了一番壺內，再用毛巾將水壺表層與電線連接處擦乾，才重新擰開水龍頭裝入生水。  
  
　　「嘿，他們說日本的水可以生飲，你知道嗎？」他朝門外喊：「跟老家一樣，還不用過濾，因為他們的是軟水。」  
  
　　「就算在曼徹斯特你也直接生飲，用濾水瓶的人只有我。」Theo反駁。他的聲音聽起來有點模糊，Adam猜他大概是沈迷在研究按鈕之中了。  
  
　　低頭看了眼已有七分滿的金屬壺，Adam將之擱在檯面空曠處，然後用雙手偷偷捧起冷水喝了一口。  
  
　　他皺眉，說不出那是什麼味道。  
  
　　他很快又喝了大一口，感覺那液體浸潤口腔的方式十分詭異。接著Adam喝了第三口，這次含著液體讓它慢慢流下喉嚨。唇齒間似乎少了什麼，有些東西被抽走了，他卻說不上來。  
  
　　也許那正是缺乏的礦物質該有的味道，他卻突然想不起來硬水喝起來是怎麼樣的。他想起家鄉公寓洗手檯上總會浮現的淡白流線水漬。他們曾如此執著於清除水漬這件大業，在他們剛開始同居的時候。可惜貧窮逐漸侵蝕他們，水漬不再是大敵，他們的大敵之一成了停水。  
  
　　水漬到後來成了種變相撫慰。證明他們的用水權還沒被奪走。Adam以前曾如此著迷於觀察水漬，他確信那些奇怪的紋路代表著什麼，而每當他告訴Theo這件事時，總是擔當兩人中更理智的那一方的Theo則會告訴他「比起站在洗手檯前像個喝茫的醉鬼，你為何不順便幫我將濾水瓶或熨斗加滿水呢？」  
  
　　Theo是熨燙界的自學天才。他的西裝外套永遠筆挺，襯衫也永遠不留痕跡。他總是穿得像個菁英份子，即使實際上他們得靠救濟金過活。Adam曾試著向Theo拜師學藝，但他的短衫與西裝褲總是燙得不夠貼合，從縫線上岔出數條壓痕。  
  
　　「也許這就是我的命運：好不容易找到了一位志同道合的樂手，卻不得不幫他天天燙衣服。」Theo曾在某一次燙完Adam的襯衫後隨口抱怨道：「手指巧得能學會鋼琴，卻拙得弄不平一件衣服。你以前都是怎麼過活的，Anderson？」  
  
　　「我以前都穿運動外套與無袖T恤。」他回答：「你不是見過嗎？」  
  
　　Theo委婉地翻了個白眼，從曬衣籃中抽出一條素黑牛仔褲，繼續幫他熨燙那些皺成一團的混亂。  
  
　　「你在做什麼？」突然一道呼喚拉回Adam的思緒。他轉頭，看見Theo倚在浴室門邊，眉宇間透露著不解。  
  
　　「你該喝喝這個，」Adam垂下雙眼，將手伸回水流內，有些著迷，「它嚐起來不同，跟英國的水不同——它喝起來像你偶爾會買的奇怪瓶裝水。我說不上來。」  
  
　　「我都不知道你對飲用水有這麼多見解，」Theo雙手抱胸，憂慮地說：「我明天會見到自己的樂手因為亂喝生水而上吐下瀉嗎？」  
  
　　Adam將手離開冷流，壓下金屬柄阻斷出水。「不知道，」他聳肩，「不過酒精能殺菌，所以你快點搞定那瓶酒就不會了。」  
  
　　Theo再度眯起雙眼，接過平檯上的水壺，轉身回到房內。Adam正想離開浴室，就聽見有敲門聲。  
  
　　「那是什麼？」他從浴室探出一個頭問道。  
  
　　「啊，大概是Richard*，我稍早跟他說了要品酒。」  
  
　　Adam早該知道Theo就是個說謊不眨眼的騙徒，他早該知道，但Adam當下仍沈浸在回憶中，不做他想的就開了房門。  
  
　　那才不是Richard，那是一位嬌小可人的本地服務生。她一見門被打開就流暢地說了一連串日語，然後在Adam來得及做出任何回應前，往他懷中塞了兩個小陶杯、一個深黑燒酒壺跟一塊錫箔紙。  
  
　　Adam愣在原地，見那女子又吐出一串陌生語言，隨後善解人意地把門帶上了。門縫闔緊的那瞬間他甚至還能聽見對方在說話，他猜那是「抱歉打擾了」——他確信自己在那本日語簡易教學上見過相同的句子。  
  
　　「什麼？」他徒勞無功地朝門板問，低頭看向懷中物品，又轉頭看Theo，「嘿，她是不是跑錯房間了？」  
  
　　「啊，日式酒杯，」Theo走了過來，興致盎然，逕自將那三個陶器拿走，「我們應該幫它們拍個照，你看它們有多精緻，上頭還有傳統花紋。」  
  
　　手中仍拿著錫箔紙的Adam這下沈了臉。「你早就知道那是服務生，是不是？她對我說了一大串話，Theo，而我愣在原地像個蠢蛋。你完了，你休想讓我付房租，你這個騙子。」  
  
　　「我可沒對你說謊。我的確有邀請Richard，只是他說今晚想早點就寢。再說，你應該表現得更好的——瞧你現在的話有多麼多？你應該在外人面前也多說一點。你剛剛連聲嗨都沒說出口。」  
  
　　「也許再過五年，我就多話得成了樂團發言人，還每天在網路上開直播記者會，你希望那樣？」  
  
　　「我只是希望你在做訪談時能多說兩句，Adam，」Theo無辜地眨了眨眼，「也許不要讓我總是在選擇機餐時當說話的那一方，畢竟我們的食物通常有四分之三都進了你的肚子裡。我只是希望那樣。」  
  
　　「現在我後悔沒用水壺敲暈你了，Hutchcraft——那麼多個在旅館的夜晚，那麼多個電熱水壺——那瓶酒有四分之三都是我的，你今晚別想多喝。」  
  
　　「噢你捨不得的，你還得靠我上台撐場子呢，我相信你不敢獨自開鋼琴演奏會。」Theo將熱水壺插電，放在保溫爐隔壁，露出一抹得意的笑，「再說了，你連怎麼搞定這瓶酒都不知道，你現在只能靠我了。現在把那片錫箔紙拿來，那可不是無用的小贈品。」  
  
　　Adam有一瞬間想將那薄片摺成一顆球砸向Theo，但他得承認，自己如今是弱勢的一方。  
  
　　他真該自己打那通電話的，他後悔了。  
  
　　將錫箔紙遞給Theo，Adam盤坐回地板上，以陰影籠罩爐緣。那工整的圓是一圈符咒，將他迫切的心困在原地。「我很冷，」當發現熱水壺老半天都沒動靜時，Adam埋怨道：「我很冷，Theo，這太久了。」  
  
　　「當我提議直接開瓶時，是誰堅持要體驗當地文化的？」  
  
　　「這不能怪我，是你不該開窗的，那讓暖氣都散光了。假如現在室溫有三十度，那我們不必搞這些玩意也能喝到溫酒了。」  
  
　　「你怎麼不說是你自己不該玩冷水的？」Theo從床上抽下一條毯子，將它裹在Adam身上，再從行李箱中找出一雙自己的皮手套。  
  
　　他走回爐邊捧起那雙手。那原本因不同工作而生長於手掌各處的繭早已消退，在多年的練習後轉換為指尖的薄薄琴繭，只有在仔細端詳時才能瞧見。那雙充滿水氣的手掌冰冷無比、十指末梢泛白。戶外接近零度的氣溫使水流刺若融雪，可這方才還有閒情逸致生飲的傢伙顯然沒意識到凍傷的危險。Theo將毯子兩端拉回中間，沾乾水漬，然後跪坐在他面前，幫他的樂手帶手套。  
  
　　「你是個蠢蛋。」Theo忍不住說。  
  
　　「放心，這裡濕度太低了，它們很快就會乾的，」Adam顧左右而言他，「記得我們在曼徹斯特時每天用冰水洗衣服嗎？這可不比那冷。」  
  
　　「但你那時候不靠手指賺錢，現在是了。」  
  
　　「我那時候也靠手指賺錢，Theo，莫非你以為我是個跑步教練？」  
  
　　「我指得是精細度不同，你知道的。」  
  
　　「噢，我以前還賣過冰淇淋呢，你知道那有多凍人嗎。這根本不算什麼——」  
  
　　「那就別喊冷，你期待我能怎麼幫你，冰淇淋先生？」  
  
　　「我期待你幫我搞定那瓶酒，騙徒先生。」  
  
　　Theo放棄與他爭辯，只是靜靜將那雙手套拉好，確認Adam每一根指節都被套緊，隨後他用毯子兩側包住那雙手，說：「那就安靜一會。」  
  
　　Adam閉上嘴，撩開毯子一邊，無聲邀請對方。  
  
　　Theo坐了進去，兩個人肩靠肩等待水壺聲響。  
  
  
　　當然，他們最後沒讓水燒開，只剛看見有些許蒸氣冒出就拔了插頭——接線生說三十五度，而他們的熱水肯定超過那個溫度了——「也許我們不必靠保溫爐，只要將酒瓶放入熱水內燙個幾十秒就好。」Theo說。可惜Adam根本沒認真聽，他在把玩錫箔紙邊緣，用指甲壓出一連串凹痕。  
  
　　Theo從Adam手中奪過那張薄金屬，將酒瓶瓶蓋旋開，倒了小半瓶至日式燒酒壺中，再用錫箔簡單包覆住壺口，將它放入充滿熱水的爐內。「你在做什麼？」Adam問：「我以為你說別亂折錫箔紙的。」  
  
　　「我沒亂折，」Theo歪過頭，確認錫箔紙與壺嘴中間有足夠的空隙後，他將剩餘的一些熱水倒進兩個陶杯中暖杯，「這麼做是避免酒香隨溫度升高而揮發。」  
  
　　「哇，我都不知道你還是個科學家，Hutchcraft。」  
  
　　「是你將這個職業的水平拉低了，親愛的。」  
  
　　Adam用大腿往旁邊一頂，但沒成功將他的夥伴擠出毯外。Theo拉了拉布料邊緣，用一另隻手優雅地扶正壺口，神色專注。  
  
　　若只端看手部，Theo更像個演奏者。他擁有適合彈琴的手指，纖長、優美又靈活。也許哪天等他也開始觸碰樂器，Adam就要失業了。偶爾他會擔心這類芝麻小事，就像他同時也擔心自己身高稍矮，他們拍攝宣傳照時總是差一小截，或是擔心他明天上飛機後又得面對時差，以及東京太乾燥會讓Theo嗓子不適。  
  
　　他擔心很多事——即使他們不久前才回到曼徹斯特過聖誕節，悠閒地享受了十來天假期——他擔心很多事，尤其當這些事情的主角包含他們兩人。  
  
　　「他們說了什麼嗎？」  
  
　　當Adam問出這句話時，他是心不在焉的。那本只屬於他腦中不停運轉的瑣碎不該朗聲說出來，但他這麼做了，而且收不回來。  
  
　　聲音不像電子郵件或通訊軟體，在送出前有時間修改訂正，甚至刪除紀錄。有時候Adam會懷念他們仍用電郵通訊的時光。任何嚴肅的話題在被發送後，若他感到尷尬，只要補一句「開玩笑的」或表情符號就好。面對面讓他少了這份餘裕，尤其在他們已經太過熟悉彼此的現今。他期待Theo沒會意到自己在說什麼，但他的夥伴太聰明了，那只是時間早晚的問題。  
  
　　Theo起初還真沒意識到他在說什麼，依然沈迷於擺弄電器。「只有這些步驟而已，她沒說更多了。」Theo回答。他總是為了某些小玩意分心，像一位品味太過獨到的藝術家，執著於無人可懂的微妙細節。  
  
　　等他聽到Adam的「噢」比平常慢了半拍時，Theo才抬頭，眉心微蹙。  
  
　　「他們是誰？」他問。  
  
　　Adam沒回答，只是垂眼看向酒瓶。  
  
　　太過了解彼此在此刻並非優勢。Theo放開壺身，收攏手指，又問：「聖誕節？」  
  
　　他不用繼續問也能知道答案了，因為那向來在他面前毫不掩飾情緒的樂手變得面無表情。Theo的拇指與食指微溫，為了那從熱水傳上來的暖意，身體其餘部位卻冷了下來，彷彿窗戶又被偷偷打開一角。  
  
　　「為什麼要在乎他們說什麼？」他語調比平常高了些，卻故意降低語速，試圖讓自己聽起來冷靜：「Adam，我們簽了約、發了唱片，甚至正在世界巡迴，那些言語只是嫉妒，不值得聆聽。」  
  
　　「但你知道我不是在說那些，Theo。」Adam回嘴，表情更僵硬了。這份衝動很快被後悔取代，他匆匆改口說：「算了。酒夠熱了嗎？我想我們可以喝了。」  
  
　　「不夠。」Theo沉下臉，「他們也什麼都沒說，因為他們並不知道。我們在世界的另一端，他們無法得知任何事情。」  
  
　　「但也許會有人向八卦小報說些什麼——也許我們會不小心露出破綻，然後被鏡頭抓到。」  
  
　　「你只是想太多了，Adam。我們還沒有出名到會引起任何知名媒體的興趣。」  
  
　　「那是因為你不知道世界上有多少人為你瘋狂。看看那些在台下為你歡呼的觀眾們，看看今晚有多少人在台下對你表達愛意——他們甚至送了你這瓶高級清酒，更別提那些我們還擱在桌上的卡片與小禮物們。你不知道你對他人的影響力有多大，你不知道——」Adam停住，突然難以啟口剩下的話。他想起一些不該被回憶的瑣碎過去——由於彼此朋友圈之間的尷尬，他們曾長達數年都仰賴電子通訊；某一晚Theo出車禍了，身為法律上的陌生人，他卻只能在病房中坐到九點半；在巡迴展開前一天，Theo那張向來神色自若的臉上流露出狂喜，抓著他高喊道「這是我們的奢華逃亡」——是的，逃亡。這從來都只是一場逃亡。  
  
　　「倒一杯酒給我。我冷了。」最終，Adam沒能說出剩下的詞句。他猜說不說也不會有任何影響。  
  
　　Theo與他是貼得如此近，肩靠肩、腿靠腿，Adam能感到身側那份逐漸增長的僵硬，但他選擇忽略。Theo從毯中伸出雙手，布料隨動作從肩頸滑落。他一手掀開錫箔紙，另一手將陶杯中的熱水倒掉，然後斟了小半杯遞給Adam，沈默得令人心驚。  
  
　　薄毯落在Theo半腰間，他沒將它披回去。  
  
  
　　在開飲前，Adam自認頗會飲酒。或許他不像Theo偶爾那麼執著於品質或酒種，但每次他們去酒吧或夜店，他喝得從來不比夥伴少。萊姆香與辛嗆感、醇厚質地與沁涼冷意。他們喝琴酒、伏特加，也喝威士忌。當然，最常喝的還是啤酒。Yellow Belly、Jaipur、Birds &Bees、Broken Dream、Sleeping Lemons……偶爾他們會買Roosters牌的Highway 51，因為月底手頭吃緊，而這款啤酒經常特價。  
  
　　第一口清酒就讓他嚇得不輕。  
  
　　「嘿，Theo，它是甜的，」Adam抬頭，迷惑地凝視陶杯中那透明液體，「它喝起來不像酒，它是甜的，還有種奇怪的香味。」說完他伸手就想去抓酒瓶。那剛開封的霧狀玻璃瓶被擺在Theo身體另一側，於是Adam往下倒，讓胸膛壓上Theo伸直的雙腳，整個人趴伏在上頭閱讀商品標籤。  
  
　　Theo被Adam這麼一躺，有些彎不下腰去取酒杯了。「介意幫我也倒一點嗎？」他問Adam，然後就見大腿上那具身體轉成側躺，頭顱稍微抬起，幫他取出燒酒壺倒了一小杯後舉起來貼上他臉頰。  
  
　　Theo接過，背部向前彎，任雙手手肘靠在Adam那又轉回去讀標籤的背上，小口小口地啜起酒。肩胛骨在他的肘部下方移動，是Adam正在來回翻轉瓶身。良久，等Theo也喝完第一小杯時，他的樂手才重新轉回來，眉頭深鎖。  
  
　　「上面一句英文都沒有。」Adam埋怨道。  
  
　　「你期待在異國飲用當地特產時看見熟悉的英文字？」Theo想去捉那酒瓶，卻被Adam躲開了。  
  
　　Adam又轉了半圈瓶身，從正面那豪氣萬千的鍍金書法字切換到白底成份標籤。無數漆黑的直橫線條如薄牆組成一道道格狀迷宮，那是比平假名與片假名更難懂的漢字——他們至少看得出來ありがとう是「謝謝」，那也是他們唯一看得懂的日語，因為這一小串字符在日本注重禮數的文化下，幾乎印遍了每一張海報與告示——Adam研究了老半天，最後只看得懂20%的意義。「喝起來不像20%。」他再度撐起上身，頭頂差點撞到Theo臉側，幫自己斟了第二杯。皮手套在提起水中燒酒壺時濡濕了表層。  
  
　　透明醇液離開壺頸，隨重力滑出那向外微綻的口部，造出一小道袖珍瀑布。Theo攬住腿邊薄毯一角，想在Adam開飲前再次將水漬沾乾，Adam則將陶杯換去另一隻手，趁Theo擦拭手套時偏頭將酒一飲而盡。  
  
　　這次他沒發出驚嘆，反倒暢吐一口氣，滿足地躺回Theo腿上。  
  
　　「它變熱了，也變辣了。」  
  
　　「是嗎？」Theo將杯子遞給懷中人，才剛躺下的Adam只好又斜著身體斟酒。這次他的皮手套隨杯緣直接貼上Theo的下唇。Theo抿一小口，喉部旋即發出低吟。  
  
　　「回國後，我們應該去Tesco買一瓶，」Adam視線盯著天花板，仍沈浸於上顎那股揮之不去的辛香，「這就像是稀釋並加了糖水的伏特加，我喜歡它。」  
  
　　「你喜歡任何嚐起來是甜的玩意，Adam。況且你到時候進了Tesco，恐怕會先去買Toblerone巧克力*。」  
  
　　「對了，為什麼這裡沒賣Toblerone？」說到這點，Adam蹙眉，「我以為全世界的超商都有賣。」  
  
　　Theo將一隻手覆上Adam額頭，半掩那雙眼，淺藍瞳孔消失於指節後，睫毛輕搔掌心。「還在糾結這件事？」他莞爾，感受到Adam閉上了眼，「你在曼徹斯特吃得不夠多嗎？」  
  
　　Adam眼瞼輕顫。Theo感受到下方因陷入回想而小幅度轉動的眼睛。那觸覺詭異得很，彷彿他能透過觸摸來窺探Adam的思緒，但他沒將手挪開，反而更放鬆了肌肉對手腕以下的掌控。  
  
　　「我這次沒吃。回到家時，他們扔給我了幾條Milkybar*，」不久後，Adam開口。他停止動作，像是陷入睡眠前那最平靜的一刻，「說是買多了吃剩的，要我趕緊消化掉。我一天吃一條，每天帶在身上，想到了就吃，數量剛好夠吃到聖誕夜。結果那晚甜點上來時，我說我吃不下了，這幾天嘴裡都是甜的，可他們硬是塞給我一碗布丁。後來我直到再看見你之前，都沒吃過什麼甜食了。」  
  
　　「我怎麼沒見你在簡訊中提到這件事？」Theo問。他們倆一個月前回到曼徹斯特後，便因為即將過節之故而各自回老家了，只有第一晚在同住的小公寓睡了一會，順道整理行李。兩人之後都是靠網路聯繫。  
  
　　「我可沒閒到每天傳給你巧克力的照片。」Adam嗤笑。  
  
　　「我是說這整件事。你不總跟我說你不愛吃Milky-bar？『牛奶味太重了，口感更是不怎麼樣，』」他學起Adam私下發怒的語調，掄眉豎目地說：「『這麼難吃的玩意也能賣一盒十二英鎊？真是沒天理。』」  
  
　　Adam看不見他的表情，卻依舊被逗笑了，「我才沒這麼說過，」他反駁，同時側轉身體、面朝向Theo腹部，將笑聲埋在那薄薄的白襯衫與鈕扣下。「Milkybar還算好吃了，我嚐過更糟的。」  
  
　　「噢不，你是不是吃了太多條，終於把味覺弄壞了？這下我們肯定得幫你找到Toblerone，我可不能讓自己的樂手味覺失調了。」Theo繼續打趣道，並用手指撫過Adam那削得極短的側髮，享受指尖傳來的柔和刺感。Adam讓Theo的手指摩挲他耳骨，像隻獲得飼主關照的愜意家犬。  
  
　　可他從來都不是溫馴的動物。他不會因為這點小小的討好就滿足。  
  
　　在Theo將手掌移到他頭頂梳理髮絲時，Adam總算止住了笑，他的表情漸漸由放鬆轉換為另一種模樣。「你不需要這麼做。」他說，看起來像是再度陷入睡意之中。  
  
　　有時候，他希望自己不那麼了解Theo。  
  
　　他想回到Bootle街邊，告訴當年那個穿著藍大衣的陌生人，說：「我們來談談音樂，只談這個就好。」他們能成為普通的合作夥伴，可以很疏離，只需要每晚在舞台上湊近那麼幾秒。可現在，他躺在Theo的懷裡像個長不大的孩子。  
  
　　擱在他耳垂上的手指變輕了，卻沒完全抽離。他知道Theo正在腦中拼湊某種反駁，或許是安撫。那比他小兩歲的夥伴總是比他更冷靜，也更懂得避開衝突的重要性。  
  
　　最終，Theo一如繼往地選擇了和平的那條路，回答：「我只是做我想做的，Adam。」  
  
　　「但我不希望你這麼做，」Adam閉上眼，難以遏止胸口那份滋長的憤怒，「我不需要像個小孩一樣被哄著，Theo。我沒事。」  
  
　　房內再次陷入沉默。他幾乎能聽見Theo在思考的聲音。無數精密的鍍銀齒輪相互推動，與其它細小零件組成一首無聲樂曲。  
  
　　忍受不了這氣氛，Adam轉身去取燒酒壺，卻發現裡頭空了。精緻的清水燒*深彩漆紋在水面下搖曳出斑斕殘影，卻無法像許願池中那些閃耀銅幣幫他實現願望。  
  
　　麻痺感官，現在就連這點也不行了。  
  
　　Adam轉回趴姿，去攬酒瓶並將更多醇液倒入壺中。可還沒等他將酒壺泡回水內，一隻手就止住了他動作。Theo修長的五指包覆在他手套外，與皮革緊緊嵌合。  
  
　　「可我想這麼做，」Theo突然說，語氣苦澀的令人心驚。  
  
　　疼痛如藤蔓順血管蔓延，透出Theo指梢，再穿過聚乙烯製的仿皮革鑽入Adam肌膚。「我想這麼做，Adam。」他頓了頓，又說：「就像我們曾一起度過的那幾年聖誕節。我們會窩在天花板漏水的客廳內分食微波食品，你會告訴我你的家人們曾在聖誕節做過什麼蠢事，我也會說我的。你總是因為一些奇怪的細節大笑出聲，我懷念那些──我想讓你別再難過，我想這麼做。」  
  
　　Adam的手停在空中，沒掙脫。他緩緩放開五指，任重力將黑壺拖回溫暖水流中，陶瓷與金屬撞擊時擦出一道輕響，在死寂的狹小空間內被無限放大。  
  
　　他們沈默了很久。交疊的手掌垂下，掛在Adam胸口處。保溫爐傳來輕柔嗡鳴，電子顯示框中的數字偶爾會隨聲音閃爍。Adam忘記把錫箔紙蓋回去了，酒香溢散於空中，悄悄包覆兩人，像第二條溫暖薄毯。  
  
　　即使相隔數萬公里，曼徹斯特的氤氳薄霧仍徘徊不散；即使身處遙遠異國，他們窗外便是宛若宇宙星子般璀璨閃耀的奢華夜都，厚玻璃內這一小角依然濕冷如英國深夜。  
  
　　或許他們從沒離開過曼徹斯特，那是他們的根，深植體內。那些錯綜複雜的細梢緊緊纏住每一條血管與神經，再悄悄包裹住每一道思緒。它們扎得是如此深，令體內遍佈無數碎痕。  
  
　　「但這有什麼意義？」最終，Adam打破沉默，啞聲道：「只剩七個月了，這場逃亡。」他攥住另一人的手指，享受了一會暖意，又問：「我們該逃去哪，在這之後？」  
  
　　「我不知道。」  
  
　　偶爾，Theo會為了一些無傷大雅的捉弄對他說點小謊，或隱瞞不重要的細節，此刻卻異常坦承。他回答，然後彷彿沒意識到自己已經說出口似地，重複了一遍：「我不知道，Adam。」  
  
　　Adam聞言失笑，為他們這窮途末路的處境感到荒謬。他搖晃了一下兩人交纏的右手，很快的又像厭倦了新玩具般垂下手臂。兩人的指關節敲在地面上，被地毯吸去所有噪音。  
  
　　「偶爾我會想，我那晚不該向你說話，在42nd St.夜店外，」他說：「你就那麼站在街邊，悠閒圍觀那場群架，彷彿在等待什麼，又像是要立刻走人。我起先以為你是他們留下來把風的人，直到我們開始聊天，你談起了夜店內播放的音樂，口齒含糊不清，我才發現你沒為任何人把風，你只是個醉得無法加入鬥毆的傢伙。」他停住，過了幾秒才吐出剩下的句子：「……偶爾我又想，我們怎麼不第一句就約炮？那樣事情會簡單多了，是不是？」  
  
　　Theo聞言笑了出來。「你當時醉得快癱了，Adam。我可沒辦法把你扛回家，況且你也不是好約的對象。」  
  
　　「你看起來倒是很好約。穿著一件顯眼無比的藍大衣在夜店內穿梭，我隨便往人群中一瞥都能找到你。」  
  
　　「但你依然花了整整四年。」  
  
　　「是你花了四年，Hutchcraft。我可不是先跳下懸崖的那個人。」Adam反詰。  
  
　　Theo只好語調無奈地回：「是、是。你說得對，哲學家先生。」  
  
　　然後Adam也笑了，這次是真的笑出聲。他小聲地咯咯笑了起來，像個陷入幻覺中的醉鬼，即使這麼點酒精根本影響不了任何事。他放開Theo的手，朗聲宣布：「好了，我要去乾掉那瓶玩意。」  
  
　　伸手一把捉住瓶身，Adam取下圓蓋，對嘴直飲。他邊喝邊坐回原位，離開Theo那被他壓到充滿皺褶的黑西褲腿根，一次豪飲掉大半酒水。冷甘液體滑下喉頭，澆灑於溫熱胃壁，又在滲入四肢百骸後轉換為灼燒感。他嘶聲放下手中物，猶如被冷火燙傷似地，那本就有些泛紅的雙頰頃刻轉為漲紅。  
  
　　可Adam依然清醒。他不知該慶幸亦或懊悔自己的理智在多年荒誕飲酒史下學會了如何倖存。他以袖口抹去唇邊殘液，滿足地嘆了口氣，隨後將垂掛在腰部的薄毯隨手扯開，看向Theo。  
  
　　那人正對他發怔，依然優雅地坐在房間地毯上，單手提著陶杯，素白袖口向內折了兩折。Adam挑釁地看向他，甚至有些洋洋得意。他說過：那瓶酒有四分之三都是他的。  
  
　　Theo默默放下酒杯，將那小東西擱在保溫爐邊，又看了一眼瓶中僅剩不到三公分的餘液，抬頭說：「你明天在飛機上肯定會頭痛得想死。」  
  
　　「到時候你可以幫我要水，Theo。溫水，別太燙，也許加點檸檬。」  
  
　　Theo忍俊不住。「但沒人會喝溫的檸檬水，那是對檸檬的褻瀆。」  
  
　　「都有人在地球的另一端喝熱酒了，Theo，還是稻米製的熱酒，誰說溫檸檬水不可能存在？」  
  
　　「好吧，」Theo舉起雙手投降，即使表情很顯然不買帳，「你說得都對，我的哲學家。」  
  
　　「而我的科學家，」Adam從地板上歪斜地站起，跨越保溫爐往落地窗走去，站在一片美景當中，伸手把側邊氣密窗的手把給壓開了，「我冷了，酒也沒了，你還能怎麼溫暖我？」  
  
　　Theo頃刻收回笑容。  
  
　　「Adam——」  
  
　　「這是場逃亡，你說的。」Adam打斷他，語調異常平穩。黑白車流在光點中游走，他凝視窗外，恍若著魔。他想起幾個小時前他們還站在舞台上的畫面。Theo就在他斜前方，面對觀眾唱出一句又一句輕柔歌詞，身姿挺直卻慵懶。他左耳的金屬環偶爾會在光線轉換時閃爍，在周遭徹底轉暗前像顆遙遠光年外的凋零星球揮散最後一絲光芒。  
  
　　接著，投射燈會自兩人身後再度亮起，前奏過後，Theo會輕撫麥克風架，唱道Illuminated第一段詞：「“時間不等人，所以你想花點時間放縱嗎，就在今晚？”*」  
  
　　那些強光打在他們身上，曝照出所有碎痕。  
  
　　也許就一晚。就那麼一晚。沒人會在乎這小窗口內發生的事，他們只是廣大人海中默默無聞的兩個平凡人。沒人會在乎他們是誰，就像多年前那些清冷的聖誕夜。他猜Theo說得對。他們已經逃得夠遠了，又有誰會閒得去挖掘這些微不足道的乏味消息呢？  
  
　　任窗戶敞開，Adam抬手默默解起襯衫鈕扣。皮手套在蹭過那些硬塑薄片時發出細微擰聲。接著他一手握住領口內那始終被小心掩蓋的細繩與上頭那一小輪金屬環，再用另一手解開剩餘鈕扣。  
  
　　轉身，他走回Theo身邊，重新跪坐下來啄吻那人唇角。Adam試圖用手扳過Theo的臉龐，腕部卻很快被捉住了。  
  
　　那份怒意是如此明顯，讓他有一瞬間甚至感到自滿。他不語，轉為去吻那圈握在腕上的修長手指，讓嘴唇撫過每一個繃緊的指關節。  
  
　　這是他所能做到最毫無保留的暗示了。在吻完所有關節後，他將最後一吻落在Theo手背中央，輕卻緩慢，彷彿想將時間無限延宕於此刻。  
  
　　Adam抬頭看向Theo，而那人的神情是如此冷硬，彷彿他只用短短幾秒就令他回到那扇窗前，任寒意逐漸侵蝕內裡。  
  
　　下一秒，Theo猛地扯過Adam手腕，啃咬他下唇，以一種從未有過的強勢壓上他身體。那是Adam幾乎不曾在對方身上見過的挫敗與慍怒。他任Theo的舌尖探入口中、掃過上顎，再蠻橫地與自己相互交纏。與此同時，Adam急切地想甩開那禁錮他的手去解對方襯衫，卻只令Theo變本加厲，以另一隻手掌壓制他頸部並攥緊那條細繩。  
  
　　可緊接著，Theo倉惶退開了。抵在Adam胸前的拳心鬆開，金屬環落回原位。愧疚出現在Theo臉上，理智則重新佔領腦海。他默默退離Adam身邊，轉頭就去收拾爐具。  
  
　　「為什麼停下？」Adam問，仍因先前的侵略喘息。  
  
　　Theo不語，將錫箔紙重新蓋上酒壺，再將保溫爐電源關閉。他像是突然陷入真空中，無色的複雜情緒形成一道密不透風的薄膜，將他與世隔絕。  
  
　　拔下隔壁的熱水壺插頭、捲好電線，Theo將之塞回櫥櫃中，再捧起爐具去浴室把水倒了。  
  
　　Adam始終待在原地，從跪坐改為盤坐。胸前與肌膚相貼的金屬環即使早就不再冰冷，卻依然像圈環狀的刺，令人發麻。  
  
　　從底部重新扣回鈕扣時，他開始後悔自己沒喊住Theo，讓他把那僅剩的溫熱酒液留下。他需要再喝一杯，然後倒頭就睡。明天醒來，他們依舊能佯裝沒事般的肩靠著肩下樓吃早餐。  
  
　　可還沒等Adam起身去浴室找那壺酒，Theo已經重返視野內，正居高臨下地看著他。  
  
　　他突然說：「這是一場逃亡。」  
  
　　蹲下並阻止Adam的雙手，Theo掌心覆蓋在那層黑色皮革上，神色依然被少許怒意掌控，卻有更多成了赤裸的疼痛。他又說：「一場我曾經不敢奢求的逃亡。」  
  
　　隨後，Theo撥開Adam手指，將那幾顆鈕扣重新解開，重拾他的冷靜。「如果逃亡即將結束，我們就找到方法展開下一場。如果逃亡不再是選項，我們就一起被流放。」他傾向前，雙手摟住Adam的，「所以，我現在要再做一次，但這次不為了任何事，只因為我想這麼做。」  
  
　　不等對方回應，他重新吻了Adam，這回輕得像是對待易碎品。  
  
　　Theo很快的又吻了第二次與第三次，每次都帶著虔誠與莊重。到了第四次，他的雙手已撫上Adam頸部。他以拇指摩挲那服貼於頸動脈上的細繩，再向上微推Adam下顎。後者抬頭、再度張嘴，這次卻在Theo貼上來後先進攻，將上一個粗暴的吻全還了回去。  
  
　　也許他們的樂團名是種詛咒，有時候連吻都讓人疼痛。  
  
　　「你嚐起來全是酒味。」分開時，Theo評價道，又回到他那神色自若的笑臉。Adam啞然失笑，回敬：「而你嚐起來像曼徹斯特的礦泉水。」  
  
　　「那正好。或許我們能中和一下。」Theo再啄了一次他的唇，「或許能在地板以外的地方繼續？」  
  
　　Adam聳肩，再度顧左右而言他：「說起來，若不是這間旅館離表演場地比較近，他們本來說想預定傳統套房。要知道，那可沒有床架與軟墊。」  
  
　　「啊，我知道那叫什麼。“日式疊蓆”，書上是這麼說的。」  
  
　　「你還真研讀那本語言教學了？」  
  
　　Theo挑眉。「倘若有天我們真被流放至異鄉，至少得有一人懂得外語。屆時我們會有很多時間留連於不同土地上，你可得做好心理準備。」  
  
　　Adam將Theo紮在黑褲中的整齊衣襬扯出，一邊解開皮帶扣一邊回道：「然而我是你的樂手，我對外只負責演奏。介意曲起一條腿嗎？」  
  
　　Theo毫不猶豫地照辦了，曲起右腿至身前。Adam往後退幾寸、彎下腰，扶住那隻腳踝將漆黑皮鞋卸下。「另一側，謝謝。」他左手指勾在滌綸黑鞋帶上，右手指則撫過Theo左腿褲管，流暢地用單手解開第二道繩結。兩支鞋被他恭謹地推至床邊，就在不久前保溫爐被擺放的位置。他又說：「倘若有天我們真被流放，身上唯一值錢的東西就只剩你的嗓子了。你或許可以多學幾首外語歌，我會帶吉他在你背後伴奏。」  
  
　　「就只有伴奏？」  
  
　　「你還期待什麼？」  
  
　　這次換Theo聳肩。「兼當我每次開唱的首位聽眾？」  
  
　　「我有哪次不是？每天清晨當你醒來，我就開始這麼做了。」  
  
　　向來巧舌如簧的Theo這下難得被Adam弄得回不出話。他微微偏過頭，試圖保持面無表情，嘴角卻止不住上揚。Adam勾住他素白領口，無法止住內心那股泛濫的得意，再次覆上Theo雙唇，而事情就從這裡開始變得一發不可收拾了。  
  
　　急促地相互寬衣、口舌交纏與拉扯移動，他們縱使步伐踉蹌仍成功倒於床墊上。兩張單人床，這向來是公司為他們安排的配置，因此倒下時兩人都下意識去摟對方，就怕有一方摔下床沿。  
  
　　Adam平時對外的反應或許比Theo慢了點，私下手腳卻俐落得很，他老早就褪了Theo襯衫，免得物主事後對那些零亂的壓痕發牢騷。Theo倒沒來得及脫光Adam上衣，反而是一腿嵌入他的樂手跨下，懶散地磨蹭起來，這令Adam報復性地含住他左耳與金屬環，成功引出一道嘶吟。  
  
　　一路從耳際往下碎吻，Adam繼續解開Theo褲頭，同時以指腹摩娑那逐漸漲起的布料線條。他見Theo做過許多次，以再溫柔不過的手勢反覆於舞台上撫弄麥克風架。每當間奏結束，他便會捧住接合處的鍍鎳旋鈕，宛若輕托愛人耳鬢。Adam總學不會那渾然天成的撩逗姿態，這卻不妨礙他繼續嘗試。以指尖由下至上描繪並探索，他滿意地享受那些瑣碎喘息，似逮著獵物的豹，正豎耳聆聽那些由破裂氣管所發出的細微雜音。他從不是溫馴的動物。  
  
　　與此同時，暖度順頸而下，是Theo隔著一層薄衣在撫摸他椎骨。那纖細手指時而以修剪齊整的指甲邊緣搔刮脊柱溝，時而停留在尾椎揉弄愛撫。Adam想後退清出一些空間，好讓他將Theo的褲子也解決了，卻沒想到才剛彎腰就收到阻力。「我們還沒洗澡。」Theo突然說。  
  
　　「所以呢？」Adam貓起腰想掙脫，卻給Theo掐住了腰窩。  
  
　　「我知道你想做什麼，別做。」  
  
　　「我想做什麼？」  
  
　　Theo挑眉。「你真得逼我說出來？」  
  
　　Adam幾乎快脫離Theo的懷抱了，他額頭貼在Theo鎖骨上，髮旋頂著對方下顎，回道：「好像你從來沒說過似地。」  
  
　　他的哲學家總是說得對，Theo只好坦言：「我們還沒洗澡，別幫我口交。」  
  
　　「但你忘記我十分鐘前做了什麼嗎，Hutchcraft？酒精能殺菌。」  
  
　　「進了你肚子後就不能了。況且，我知道一些你不知道的事，」Theo以枕著Adam頭顱的那隻手緩緩梳理懷中人的短棕髮絲，「你今晚回到旅館後就忙著擺弄那瓶酒了，肯定不記得我們裝潤滑液與保險套的袋子被扔去哪。」  
  
　　「不還放在行李箱內？」  
  
　　Theo搖頭，微小弧度透過相觸的肌膚留下一絲麻癢。「我的哲學家，」他感歎：「知曉所有人生哲理，卻總是摸不清自己。」  
  
　　隨後那靠在Adam髮旋上的重量離開了，禁錮他後腰的力道也不復存在。Theo靈巧地溜下單人床，從書桌角落拖出一袋物品，就擺在當初纏繞酒瓶用的氣泡紙邊。「每次喝醉了就會想做點什麼，我甚至不用預測。」他又說。  
  
　　這下Adam以手肘撐起上半身，有些刮目相看了。他拆包裝時可從沒注意到桌上有其它東西。「介意告訴我你老早就找出這袋玩意想做什麼嗎？」  
  
　　Theo淺笑。  
  
　　他向來善於言詞──多數時間真誠，偶爾撒點小謊，總是談吐得宜，像個無害的優雅紳士──可偶爾他會放棄那些溫和的辭藻與禮儀，當他真的想要些什麼且不吝於直言的時候。「正面平躺。」他沒回答，反而要求道。  
  
　　也許太過理解夥伴並非壞事，因為Adam一秒就明白Theo想做什麼了。充斥慾望的低啞嗓音令他顫慄，無法克制的期待感則促使他完成指令。  
  
　佔有慾三字也許大多時候在日常生活中都被用來形容一種虛無的感受，可他倆皆知，這詞有時候能變得非常具體。就像現在，Theo拿著兩個小紙盒與一瓶半滿的潤滑液，僅靠一個眼神就佔去Adam所有專注力，而這只是開端。他將物品隨意丟在床邊，去解Adam的褲頭，後者順從地任他擺弄，全然不似先前那般強勢。很快地Adam下半身被解得什麼都不剩，僅剩一雙Theo懶得幫他卸下的白襪。他一隻手握成拳掩蓋在嘴上，另一隻攥緊頸鍊，皮革手套恍若成了某種束具，阻止他伸手往下探。那裡如今已不是他的領域了。  
  
　　拆開第一個紙盒，Theo彈煙灰似地敲擊盒身，抖出幾個圓形乳膠套。他抬眼無聲詢問Adam，Adam則在思考了幾秒後往他右側偏頭。Theo斂首，將那幾個半透明指套套去了右手食指、中指與無名指上。  
  
　　拆開第二個紙盒，他以左手取出一長條保險套，撕下兩枚。其中一枚立刻被用掉了，Theo將之套在Adam早已勃起的性器上，然後從床頭抽了張面紙，把外層的潤滑液仔細擦乾淨，再推開腿邊的液體瓶蓋，將額外購買的水性潤滑液均勻地澆在右手指外層。  
  
　　「你想先從哪邊做起？」開始前，Theo人道地詢問。要知道，有時候他什麼都不說，全憑自己喜好來，更遑論給予Adam選擇權。今晚他顯然興致不錯。  
  
　　可Adam不買帳。或該說：他早過了這種階段。他用一邊大腿去拍Theo腰側，甚至連開口表達都懶得做。  
  
　　「好吧，你自己選的。」Theo只好聳肩，與Adam最後一次對視。旋即他低下頭，在將Adam勃起含住的同時也將手指推入後穴。  
  
　　Adam試圖以手套蓋去第一聲呻吟，卻無功而返，下意識拱起的腰則讓性器進入濕熱口腔深處，帶來更多難言快感。Theo大概早料到會有這個情景了，微微仰頭避免被抵住喉嚨，任那熱物刮過上顎，隨後將兩指不疾不徐地推到底。  
  
　　等Adam喘過氣來時，Theo也早退開了，正在等他感想。「你有什麼問題，Hutchcraft？」Adam口氣卻是難得的暴躁，因體內漲得慌而無法動彈。  
  
　　Theo揚起一邊嘴角，感慨道：「沒有感謝？」  
  
　　「你一次塞了兩隻手指進去，老天──你以為我們有多常這麼做？」  
  
　　「很顯然不夠常。」Theo邊說邊以碎吻輕啄柱身，再轉為吸吮冠部。隔著一層塑膠沒讓事情好轉，反倒像隔靴搔癢。Adam沒來得及發更多牢騷，就因刺激而陷回快感桎梏中，腰部在前後夾攻下顫抖，宛若一位對性愛貪得無厭的癮君子。但他早該知道Theo不會這麼輕易地放過他，那些緊接而來的溫和吞吐與探索是誘餌，只為了令他放鬆戒心。口腔內的潮溼感、舌與黏膜的炙熱以及體內的漲麻交織成惑人節奏，以至於當Theo突然壞心眼的往下重重一吸時，Adam差點沒直接繳械高潮。他先前握著細繩的手立刻上移壓住頸部，彷彿這麼做就能配合那抵在唇上的拳頭阻斷所有聲音。  
  
　　他也的確沒發出什麼聲響，只有一道短促氣音，如動物將死前的嘆息。Theo趁機抽出手指，往上多加了點潤滑液，再與無名指一同推了回去。擴張總是疼痛大於快意，那不適感與冷意即時拉回Adam的理智，沒讓Theo得逞。可他們也離那一步不遠了。Adam能感覺到在體內搔刮撐弄的手指幅度越來越隨興，Theo舔拭他的力道也越來越不規則。每一次那張俊俏臉龐一偏，旅館昏黃的燈光都會令他側臉籠罩於光暈中，狹長睫影如渡鴉尾羽挑逗Adam的思緒。  
  
　　終於在Theo又一次退開去攬瓶身時，Adam選擇投降。他們總是為了這些瑣碎的角力樂此不疲，可今晚他沒心思這麼做。他想起那在後台出口被塞入他懷中的精緻玻璃瓶、想起窗外那片由星空打造的鏡像城市與Theo總是佇立於他幾步之外的背影，不經感到胸口澀悶。  
  
　　那一夜在Bootle街邊因街燈而泛黃的鮮藍身影、今晚在舞台上因投射燈而過度曝光的黑白背影，以及不久前站在窗邊享受微風的纖瘦人影融合成同一個景像，如曼徹斯特永不消散的霧，深植於他體內某處。  
  
　　鬆開擱置於唇上的拳心，Adam在Theo回頭時，望入那對茶褐瞳孔，幾乎能確信自己有那麼一瞬間捕捉到了一抹不存在的幽藍。  
  
　　他啞著嗓音說：「快點進來，太冷了。」  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 註解：  
> 1\. Richard Sidaway  
> 在HURTS首次巡迴時，擔當和音的男高音。在歌劇界成就不凡，曾在倫敦著名的西區劇院（West End）中飾演歌劇魅影的主要角色，也曾在悲慘世界、一籠傻鳥、刁蠻公主……等劇中擔任要角。  
>   
> 2\. Toblerone  
> 是一家瑞士品牌，以其經典的三角形巧克力棒聞名全球。產品早期混合了牛軋糖、杏仁和蜂蜜，並以牛奶巧克力做基底，之後又陸續推出黑巧克力、白巧克力、雪峰巧克力等口味。外包裝上繪製著象徵瑞士的阿爾卑斯山之馬特洪峰。  
>   
> 3\. Milkybar  
> 為Nestlé生產的一款白巧克力棒。因不含可可脂，因此在部分超市中不被列入巧克力類產品。  
>   
> 4\. 漆水燒  
> 為日本京都的代表陶瓷器，源自位在五条坂的清水寺參道上諸多燒窯場與陶器市集，後發展成一種集各方技術於大成的當地文化，如今京都生產的陶瓷燒皆統稱為清水燒或京燒。京燒一詞原自於山麓區域所發展擴散的燒陶文化。  
>   
> 5\. Illuminated  
> 是HURTS首張專輯中收錄的曲目。原歌詞全段為："Time waits for no one, / So do you want to waste some time? / Oh, oh tonight? / Don't be afraid of tomorrow, / Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight."  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
